Marry Me!
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Reiner got tired of hearing Ymir telling Christa that they would get married. So, why not give her a taste of her own medicine? It doesn't go as planned. Eren just made things worse.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** Not a shipping Fan Fiction.

Reiner got tired of hearing Ymir telling Christa that they would marry each other. He couldn't stand it! Why not give her a taste of her own medicine? That would be a good one!

Reiner smirked as Ymir, him, and Christa were sweeping, oh and Eren was there as well. Christa smiled as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. It was a hot day and all of them were sweating. "Don't worry! We'll get it done!" she cheered happily, but before Ymir could say anything, Reiner cut in.

"That's great, Christa! What do you say we get married when we finish this?" Reiner asked as Christa blinked while Ymir scowled breaking the broom in half.

"Why you! Christa will never marry you!" Ymir snapped as Christa's eyes widened and Eren just looked confused and minding his own business. Eren didn't want to be involved in whatever it was they were doing, anyway.

Reiner gasped. "Yeah! Just like she'll never marry you!" he yelled. Ymir looked ticked off and she was about to explode like a volcano would. Mount Ymir.

"You don't deserve her!" Ymir hissed glaring daggers at the blonde boy who just narrowed his eyes. Before he could say anything, Christa cut in.

"You guys! Stop fighting! It's not going to make us finish the job!" she yelled as Reiner and Ymir both looked at each other and went to say something.

"Hey, Christa? When this is all over, what do you say you marry me?" Eren asked with a smirk and winked at Christa who giggled.

"Sure! We can hang out after we finish!" she cheered as Eren beamed while Ymir and Reiner were plotting Eren's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: There wasn't supposed to be another Chapter, but so many people were following it, so I thought I'd give them something to follow!

Reiner and Ymir both stared at the two walking off in the sunset (that sun setted fast!), their jaws dropped. "Oh. No! They're going to get married!" Reiner yelled as he got on his knees screaming NO!

Ymir scowled as she grabbed an ax. "Okay. Here is what we're going to do. We're going to kill him. We're going to cut out his inside and make 'em into a stew!" she shouted slamming the ax on a tree stump that split in half.

* * *

Christa and Eren were giggling trying not to laugh really loud. Eren just smiled as she smiled back until he heard a loud battle cry. Eren turned around to see what it was, right now, he wished he didn't. He saw an angry Ymir wielding an ax with Reiner right with her with his teeth gritted together looking like the smiling Titan. With that, Eren bolted grabbing Christa's tiny hand as they started running.

"Reiner! You got this all wrong! I don't like her!" Eren yelled as the two of them stopped as Christa paused looking at him with wide eyes. "I love her!" he shouted only the two mad.

"You take does words back, right now!" Ymir screamed as she almost sliced Eren's head off. Luckily, Eren had good reflexes.

"Wait! If you kill me, Christa will be a widow," Eren said, trying to defend himself. Christa stopped as she stared off into the setting sun while Reiner looked more angry after every word Eren said.

"So, what?! I'll provide for her!" Reiner yelled putting a hand on his heart in a dramatic stance and then opened one eye to wink at Christa.

Ymir growled. "How could you?! I'll provide for her!" she yelled kicking Reiner in the knee which sent him moaning in pain only for him to kick her in the ankle. Then, they got a wrestling match. The two both looked up when they saw Christa and Eren running away. "He's getting away! Get HIM!" they both screamed.

* * *

Eren pulled Christa in a tiny shed as he let out a sigh of relief. "Huh. Didn't think they'd get that angry…" he said trailing off as Christa laughed. Eren stared at Christa. Yeah, she did look like a goddess. But, Eren doesn't deserve such a goddess like her.

The shed door got kicked open almost as if Reiner read his mind. "You don't deserve a goddess like her!" he yelled while Eren gasped scowling.

Christa narrowed her eyes as she got in front of Eren protectively. "Well, if Eren is dead, he will be over my dead body! And our kids will be dead!" she proclaimed. All of that, was a lie. She did not expect them to act how they reacted.

"Oh! How could you, Eren!" Ymir yelled charging at Eren and tackling him. "Reiner, grab the goddess and get her a doctor! We don't know how long she has been pregnant!" Apparently, they did not know the logic behind that all. Christa's stomach wouldn't have been flat. And, she got pregnant way too fast.

Reiner picked up Christa who narrowed her eyes. "Eren!" she yelled as Reiner was carrying her off. Ymir blinked, she couldn't tell if Eren was laughing or crying.

"Christa!" Eren screamed watching the blonde goddess got farther away from him. Eren turned to face Ymir and brought his hand up to his mouth and smirked right before biting it.

* * *

Reiner wasn't watching where he was going because he was staring at his scowling goddess, until he ran right into Captain Levi. "Braun, watch where you're going!" he hissed glaring at Reiner. Levi's eyes widened as he saw Eren's Titan form run pass him with an angry Ymir wielding an ax chasing after him.

Levi narrowed his eyes as he walked past Reiner and Christa and they heard Eren's Titan form roaring in shock and Ymir's howling laughter.

* * *

Eren and Christa have been faking their whole 'marriage' thing. They just wanted to annoy Reiner and Ymir, and they did. It got a laugh out of them at first, but then, things started getting dangerous. Levi smirked. "Eren, if this is what you want," Levi started as he put his hands together while Eren frowned in confusion. "We gotta make it legal!" he cheered as Pastor Nick showed.

"What?" Christa asked as her eyes widened while Reiner and Ymir were tied up yelling a bunch no's.

"Dearly beloved…." Pastor Nick started as Eren and Christa looked at each other, their eyes wide.

Author's Note: I do not ship the two of them XD


	3. News for a Sequel

_**Hello Fanfiction. There will be a sequel for this beloved story and it will be released tomorrow, but, if I get enough nagging, I may release it today. The title for the sequel is "Carry Me Over the Threshold!"**_

 _ **-Master**_


End file.
